People Can Lick Too
by SatansSin
Summary: The night before Duo's birthday, someone pays Duo a visit that he will never forget... YAOI! Don't like, don't read


Title: People Can Lick Too  
Author: SatansSin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Pairings: Read to find out…  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be living in my small room taking crap from my parents. And I don't own the movie "The Hook" from which this idea originated.   
Rating: PG 13?  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Creepy as hell  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!  
  
  
  
'Gotta' get home, gotta' get home!' The braided teen kept thinking to himself. 'Today's the day before my birthday and I know my family has something planned for me. I saw it in Dad's eyes yesterday at dinner when I mentioned the sports bike that I wanted. He's not very good at hiding things.' He kept running down the sidewalk on his street, destined to make it home in a new record time. He turned into his drive way and ran up the steps to his front door. Duo hurriedly jammed the key in the lock, gave it a quick turn to the left and pushed the door open.  
  
"MOM! DAD!! I'M HOME!!" Duo's yell echoed throughout his house. "Dad! Where are you?"  
  
"Duo! No need to shout, your father is in his office." Ms. Maxwell told her son as she peeked out of the kitchen.   
  
"Thanks mom!" he said as he ran to the direction of his fathers office. Once he was a few feet away from the office door he slowly began to tip toe to his final destination. He stopped at the door and raised his fist to knock. He drew his hand back and was prepared to slam it into the door when he heard his fathers voice.  
  
"Come in Duo." Duo lowered his hand in defeat and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Dad! How are you?"  
  
"Your not going to get your gift until tomorrow and that is that. Your mom nearly had my throat yesterday when I gave away that you might have gotten what you have been pining for forever." His dad looked up and grinned at Duo. "You said you wanted it black right?" Duo jumped on his dad and hugged him tight.  
  
"THANK YOU!!"  
  
"Your cutting of my air son. And don't let your mom know that I told you."  
  
"I won't! I promise!" Duo skipped out of the office with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Dad? You have to go to work tonight?"  
  
"Yep. I'll be back around 2 or 3 in the morning though. I won't miss your birthday." He assured his son.  
  
"OK. See you later." Duo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Walking into the living room, he noticed that his brother Quatre was dressed up. "Hey Q-man? Where you going?"  
  
"Later on I'm going out with some friends. And since mom has to go talk to the principal about your behavior, you'll be home alone tonight." Duo crossed his arms and leaned back onto the love seat.  
  
"It's not my fault that people piss me off. If they get in my face, they won't have much of a face left to show around."  
  
"I know. And that's why I see you more times in the office than in class." Quatre walked over and punched Duo in the arm with a smile. He and his brother had a tight relationship and everyone knew that. That is why no one picked on Quatre, because they knew if Duo found out, they'd be picking up body parts off the ground. "Anyway, I'll be leaving around 8 or so. If you need anything before I leave, let me know."  
  
"I'll let you know." Duo said and got up to go head to his bedroom. On the way there he nearly tripped over an object that was moving closer to him. Odin [1]. His dog. "Hey boy! Trying to make me fall and break my neck?" He bent over and ruffled Odin's fur. "Your so spoiled you know that Odin? Come on, let's go to my room." Together the two walked up a flight of stairs and went into Duo's bedroom. Odin jumped onto Duo's bed and lied down on his pillow. "Told you that your spoiled." Duo sat down at his computer and opened up his favorite chat room. Having DSL did have A LOT of advantages. He immediately noticed that his friend Austin was in the room.  
  
'What's up Aust?' Duo typed and waited for a reply.  
  
'Just being bored. You?'  
  
"Pretty much the same. I can't wait till tonight though.'  
  
'Really? Why's that? Some girl coming over? J'  
  
'Naw. My parents and my bro are leaving out for the night. So I'll have the place all to myself.'  
  
'That's cool. Hey I got to go. My lil sis wants to use the phone.'  
  
'OK. Talk to you later.'  
  
Duo exited the room and swiveled his chair to stare at his bed. Odin gave Duo a look and Duo returned it. Odin seemed to realize what Duo was saying, and jumped off the bed and crawled under it. The braided boy flopped onto his bed and buried his head into his pillow. He let his right arm dangle off the bed and Odin began to lick his fingers. A knock came to Duo's door and he yelled that whoever it was could come in. His mother walked in and told her son that she was about to leave.  
  
"After the meeting I'm going to your Aunt Beverly's house. She said that she had some kind of news for me, and I bet that someone got pregnant. Anyway, I'll be there if you need me." She walked over to Duo and pushed back his bangs so she could kiss his forehead. "See you in a while." She said leaving his room.  
  
"Later mom." Duo rested back into his bed and fell into a lite slumber.  
  
'Austin' got out of the chat room and shut down his computer. He leaned over his keyboard and put his head in his hands. His dark brown hair falling messily around his face in doing so. He would put his plan into action tonight.  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of music blaring from outside. He walked over to his window and looked down to see Quatre hopping into his friends car. He left the window and stumbled over to the bathroom. A shower would be good right about now. Grabbing his favorite CD on the way, he shed his clothes and hopped into the shower. He put the CD in the shower radio/CD player and put it on number 5.  
  
"Your contagious, touch me baby, give me what you got…."  
  
  
Outside someone was slowly walking across the lawn. Making sure not to be seen. The person crawled up to the doggie door and reached a hand inside, turning the lock for easy entrance. Opening the door quietly, the intruder stepped inside the house and shut it behind him. Remembering all the times that he had spent watching Duo from his hidden spot in the bushes, he pretty much knew where Duo's bedroom was.  
  
  
Odin's head lifted up at the sound of the door opening. The smell was familiar. The dog crawled out from under the bed and walked out Duo's door, heading downstairs.  
  
  
The interloper stopped walking when he heard the sound of paws coming down the stairs. Odin. He had befriended the dog a while back, bringing treats with him whenever he came to watch Duo. The dog would wonder outside to go about his 'business' and then come visit him. No one suspected a thing. He rubbed Odin's head and whispered good boy to him before continuing to head upstairs. He heard music coming from a room and slowly approached the door. Putting his ear against it, he could make out that Duo was singing along.  
  
"My neck, my back, my ahh just like that, then you roll your tongue from the crack back to the front…"then the music abruptly stopped. He heard the shower turn off and the shower curtain move. Looking down the hall he realized Duo's room was farther down then he anticipated. He was about to make a dash for it when the bathroom doorknob turned. He turned around and bolted down the stairs, trying not to make any noise.  
  
Duo opened up the door and hummed Khia's song. He couldn't get enough of it! He walked down to his room, holding his towel around his waist and letting his hair drip onto the floor. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of violet boxers. He quickly pulled them on then used the towel from around his waist to pat dry his hair. He was halfway done when he heard a sound come from downstairs.   
  
"Odin? That you boy?" Duo asked aloud. After getting no response, he tossed his towel on his chair and descended down to the living room. "Odin?" Duo asked again. He looked around for any sign of the dog and noticed that the garage door was slightly ajar. Damn the dog for knowing how to open doors. He walked over to the garage door opening it fully. "Odin. I'm tired of playing games. You come out right now or else." He waited a few seconds for Odin to reply. He saw something move on the side of him and walked over to it. "You've given your self away boy, no use trying to hide." Duo reached out and moved the heavy box infront of him to come face to face with Quatre's old rocking horse. "Odin. Stop messin' around!" Duo touched the old rocking horse bringing back memories of the good 'ol times. He looked to the side of the horse and saw a huge white sheet covering something. Thinking that Odin had scurried behind it he grabbed the cloth and tossed it to the floor. His jaw immediately dropped. "MY MOTORCYCLE!!!!" Duo hugged the bike and kissed it. "My baby." He caressed the outer shell of the bike and felt at ease. Then another sound came from the room. Duo only had enough time to see a small shadow on the garage door before it disappeared. "Bad dog." Duo shook his head, his still damp hair clinging to his body. "No midnight snack for him." Duo gave one last kiss to his bike before he put the sheet back over it. He then walked out of the garage and headed up to where he knew Odin would be. His bedroom. Duo slowly walked to his room and opened his door, seeing a paw from under his bed. "Yeah. You should be ashamed, had me chasin' you around like that." Duo once again plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting his right arm dangle off the edge. In a few seconds he felt a tongue lick his fingers. "Flattery will get you know where." Duo chuckled to himself. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead at his mirror. His eyes widened and his skin paled as he read the message on the mirror.  
  
'People Can Lick Too.' Duo had looked and had seen a man with dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes licking his fingers. Duo jumped out of bed screaming down the hall. Terrified of what just happened. He planned on running to his neighbors house and flung open the front door, only to run into his little brother, Quatre. Not knowing who it was first off, Duo let out a scream.  
  
"Whoa! Duo! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Quatre stared into Duo's eyes, concern etched into them. Duo tried to take deep breaths and explain to Quatre what had just happened.  
  
"Note on.. my mirror.. guy under bed… thought was.. Odin."  
"  
"What?!?" Quatre could make out the words his brother spoke and for once felt as if he had to protect his brother instead of the other way around. He grabbed Duo's hand and slowly lead him up back to Duo's room. Duo began to shake halfway up the stairs and held Quatre's hand tighter. Before opening the door, Quatre turned around to look at Duo, the boy was crying silent tears and had the look of pure horror still on his face. Quatre turned back to the entrance to the room and slowly opened it. He poked his head inside the room and saw nothing. He walked into it and saw that not a thing was amiss. He let out a sigh off relief and turned toward Duo. "It seems like nothing is here."  
  
"H-h-he was under m-my bed." Duo whispered. Quatre looked back to Duo's bed and bent down.  
  
"Look nothing is here." Duo squatted near his brother to see for himself. Quatre lifted up the sheet and let out a scream. Duo fell back into his dresser hard. He quickly got up, grabbed Quatre's hand and flew down the stairs and out of the house. Underneath the bed laid Odin's head, bleeding from being separated from the rest of his body. His tongue was hanging out. 


End file.
